Sound Mind, Strong Heart, Solemn Soul
by SoberHeartless
Summary: The events of the Lamb Family after the death of their son.


Sound Mind, Strong Heart, Solemn Soul- PROLOGUE

"SKARRRRRR! SKARMORY!" Robin's glance quickly fixed upward to the pale blue clear sky. The armor bird Pokémon was circling the area above Robin, at an increasing pace. Robin bit his lip. Then let out a sigh of exhaustion. He looked down. Below him, there was 100 feet of terrain, and if he were to fall, a secure death. Above him, about 100 more feet of scaly rock, and if he were to make it to the top, a happy victory. "Got to…keep…going…" He said to himself. He was resting on a cliff sticking outward jutted from the side of Reversal Mountain in the Unova Region. Robin stumbled about, and with the assistance of some nearby rocks made it to his feet, where he fell back onto his stomach. "I have to keep going…if I can't make this journey…my parents won't get that money…without that money…they can't afford for a plane ticket…and without a plane ticket…I can't begin my journey…" Robin grunted to himself. He gasped for air, as it was extremely scarce in this environment.

"SKARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The Skarmory flew around and landed right in front of Robert. His eyes widened. He gulped. He tried his best to limit his already breathing. He just lay on the floor, ear down, with his eye fixed on the armor bird. "SKARRRRRRR…" it growled. It kicked back its foot, and blew a heap of sand at Robin. He closed his eyes, and held his breath. "Sk…sk…" The Skarmory edged closer and closer to Robin. He thought to himself, "Don't move Robin, whenever a Pokémon comes up to you, just stay still and don't react." Skarmory's eyes were fixed on Robin's. Robin knew that trouble was going to happen.

As he lay there in front of the Skarmory, his leg began to twitch. He held his breath quickly and restrained his leg from moving, suffering from ignoring the itching sensation blaring from all the sand blown on him from that Skarmory's Sand Attack. "Sk…sk…" Its eyes were fixed on Robin's. Skarmory's dark colored eyes turn into a high flashing red. Its irises and pupils were entirely red. Robin was taken aback by this, but he couldn't show it. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on. A beam of light transferred from Skarmory's eyes to Robin's. ..

And directly at that moment, Robin began to fall! Falling, falling, falling, and falling in a black emptiness. It never ends. "AAAAHHH!" he shouts but it doesn't help. He's falling into nothingness, an abyss of the skies, of the universe. SPLAT! He crashes into the floor, blood, bones, and gore everywhere…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Robin quickly moved and jumped in timid fear and utter shock! "SKAAAAAARRRRR!" The Skarmory jumped back in excitement. Robin hastily thought to himself, "What in the world is going on here…first I'm falling, then I'm dead, then I'm back to life…what?" "SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKAAAAARRRRR!" The Skarmory drew back its wings! "Wait, I know that pose, it's getting ready for its Air Slash!" He tried to get to his feet…but he couldn't…his legs were way too weak from trekking Reversal Mountain. "AAAAAHHHH! WAIT! NOOOOO!" Robin's eyes widened….then he got a flashback of the terrible memory he just experienced. "SKAARRRRR!" The wily bird's wings quickly cupped together, faster than the eye could perceive, but at the right moment, they paused as obediently as soldiers in front of each other, leaving what could have been no more than a millimeter of space between them.

All sound stopped. It felt like an obscene vacuum. All of the possible oxygen and gravity in the area had been sucked up by Skarmory's broad wings. Robin gasped for the lack of air! Nothing would fill his desperate lungs. His body extremely tired, let out a tear, as he accepted that it was his time to go… From the Skarmory's wings, a ripple of air sharp enough to slice a tree branch off shot out, gashing Robin right in the center of his back.

"AAUAUAUAUAAGAGHHHH!" All air rushed out of his body, his insides splattered everywhere. His corpse lay there, dead and hollow. "SKARRR!" Skarmory flew away, proud of its power. Proud that it took another life. Proud that it is a big boss. "SKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRRRRRR!" It shrieked out to the skies…

Back in Lentimas Town, a mother doesn't know that she'll never see her boy again. A father doesn't know that his boy won't walk in his footsteps one day. But a little girl, just about 5 years old…cries in a corner. Looking out her clay house window, she sobs. "They say beware the shriek of a Skarmory...it signifies a successful kill…" The girl covers her face with her hands and begins to sob quietly…and losing control begins to sob hysterically. This is the prologue.


End file.
